Guilds
Guilds are Groups that you can join or create from level 10+. Each Guild is operated by a Guild Master and 3+ Officers. Joining a Guild means you can fight together in Guild Raids and Guild battles to gain valuable rewards. The teamwork system allows each member to fight when they feel like it, and not having to conform to a set time, so joining a Guild is about all benefits and no downsides. Go join one of the many friendly Guilds NOW!! If a guild leader is inactive for 7 days, he is kicked, and an officer is automatically promoted. Guild Levels There are currently 10 levels to a guild, leveling awards more void crystals per day, total members allowed in, and allowed attacks at the same time. Guild Raids Void crystals (keys) are given to each member on a daily basis, and the amount is based on the guild's level. Otherwise you can buy crystals for every member for gems. Life crystals (keys) are bought. Only used for fruit/evo stages. With exception to rainbow lair, guilds beat stages that contribute to a rewards counter. So the more members you have earning daily crystals and doing raids, the more likely you are to get more rewards. Rainbow's Lair (2 life crystals) Earn rainbow (X) grade evolution materials. Up to 3 materials max per entire map. NOTE: Use cameras for this, as currently: rainbow materials are not cheap to farm. You get 1 material per area, which may or may not drop. It is recommended to bring range 3 to snipe towers/materials, as well as a transform that can take enough damage from the scarabs. Also note that stunning the scarab prevents his 2k damage per attack received from proccing. This map is possible at ~1.5k army power team if played well enough. Not recommended for V creatures and below. Each area has 3 towers with stats around 30k ATK/DEF/HP, along with a material. Egg is the most difficult to kill, while toad/ooze are much easier. Ancient Gardens (1 void crystal) Fruit rewards, difficult stages, recommend spending 10 time turners per run for beginners. Legend Mine (1 void crystal) Average difficulty, rewards building resources, glory, and gems. Great source of glory, otherwise pvp streaks is the only other option. Elder's Shrine (1 void crystal) Rewards XP towards player leveling. Very good for beginners, since it can give 50-100% towards a level. Forsaken Shelter (1 void crystal) Rewards consumables. Really worthless compared to the rewards from the other raids. Guild Battles Guild battles/wars are where you can earn points for your guild. Points determine guild rankings every week, and reward more fire crystals for the higher a guild gets ranked in the war. Players can only earn points for their guild during attacks. A guild must first challenge, then members can click attack to choose enemies. You can attack anyone in the opposing guild, harder opponents reward more points. You can attack the same person multiple times, but are allowed only 10 total wins per attack. A player can go negative in points, and lose points when attacked. 50% of the points you gain, are subtracted from the opponents points. So it is important to attack guilds near your rankings giving you a 150% point effectiveness. (Penalty for failing?) (Is there anything else for defending attacks?)